


BOXER [K.O faster than anybody]

by Chwe_not_chew



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Boxe, Boxer AU, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jisung is just edgy, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Violence, no actual death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chwe_not_chew/pseuds/Chwe_not_chew
Summary: Han Jisung is a trouble type of person spending more time beating up people than studying. Everything change when he is saved from death by Bang Chan and his sexy boyfriend Seo Changbin.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 110





	BOXER [K.O faster than anybody]

If you asked Han Jisung where he was seeing himself five years prior he would have laughed at your face for even thinking he wasn't going to die until then.

He was a reckless kid, with no filter like an endless chatty box. His loud mouth brought him lots of trouble.

Five years in the past he has an eighteen years old kid trying to fit in high school. Jisung totally hated passing the gates of hell everyday to "get an education".

He learned more in two hours inside his dad office than in one day at school.

The head of the Han empire, Jisung's dad was one of most powerful man in Korea. He was a businessman, managing hospitals and medical schools.

Jisung's dad was supportive but firm, he hated when Jisung was involved in another fight or when he was suspended for his behaviour.

It happened countless times.

He tried to scold Jisung many times to make him understand that one day his fists won't be enough and he could get killed.

Jisung never listened.

He liked fighting, it made him feel powerful. He punched his enemies' faces with vigor, letting go of all his frustrations.

But his winning streak didn't last.

At the end of his last year of high school, he was cornered in a dark alley on his way to school. More than ten morons waiting to give him the beat up of his life.

Jisung almost died that day.

He woke up in an unknown room with a with celling, hurting everywhere. He passed out from the pain.

When he woke up again, he wasn't alone. A man with bleached hair was checking up on him. He smiled when he saw Jisung was awake.

His smile took half of Jisung pain away.

He learned later between two checks up that his name was Chan, Bang Chan. Bang Chan had found him in the alleyway on his way to a 24/7 grocery store.

"You are really lucky I'm a med student." He explained. "Or else you would be dead."

Jisung had thanked him, returning home right now was not an option. His father had already screamed at him enough and couldn't go to an hospital since his father owned them and he was his fucking guardian.

He sent a quick 'spending some time at a friend's' at his dad and turned off his phone. He needed to heal if he wanted to return home although he didn't mind having Chan as his nurse. The older was just that attractive.

After two weeks in Chan's room, Jisung healed enough to try to move around on his own. Chan wasn’t at home to witness his miserable attempt, the older would have scold him so hard.

He had spent so much time sitting next to Jisung trying to cure him.

Jisung wanted to cry when he finally made it to the kitchen, his ribs were killing him, his right ankle was way too fragile and his stitches almost cracked open but he was getting better.  He opened the fridge, grabbing a canned coke but almost dropped it when he heard the front door opening. He turned around almost tripping on his own feet, ready to endure Chan scolding. 

But it wasn’t Chan, it was a dark haired man, his dark tank top stretched by his muscles. He was intimidating.   


“Are you Jisung ?” The dark haired man asked, smirking when the squirrel looking gulped. “Channie told me about you.”

He spent the rest of his afternoon in company of Seo Changbin, Bang Chan stupidly attractive boyfriend.

At his fourth week, Jisung has healed enough to go back home. That didn’t mean he wanted to. Chan was too good to him, for once in his life he felt like he had somewhere to belong to. 

When he hoped of Changbin’s weirdly expensive car in front of the gates of his house, he really wished the older had something to say to him to make it last a little longer. All he gets is a white card thrown at him through the open window.

“3rd eye, boxing club.

Matches every tuesday,wednesday,

friday and saturday.”

He turned the card and saw Chan’s pretty handwriting behind it :

“Meet us here next friday. <3”

  
  


Jisung screamed internally while going up in his room, his dad seemed missing. 

Chan had added a heart.

A heart.   
  
_ A heart. _

He couldn’t fucking believe it, he had a chance with not only one smoking hot guy but two.

  
  


-

Friday came to Jisung like a lightning strike.

He had gotten an earful from his dad for being missing for an entire month and and screwing up his last semester. Jisung just scoffed in his face, school was never his priority anyway. 

He was still healing but could move freely and was well enough to dress in one of his eboy outfit and pay a cab to ‘3rd eye’. 

He got into the club at quarter past seven, ready to see both of his crushes.   
  
He found Chan sat at the bar, at the right of the ring; talking to a boy looking Jisung’s age with jet black hair. 

“Hi Channie hyung.” Jisung greeted while moving in front of him.   
  
Chan looked really good, his blonde hair was pushed back, a black leather jacket covering his tattoos. “Glad you could make it Ji,” He said back. “This is Jeongin.” He pointed the black haired boy. 

“Aren’t you too young to be here ?” Jisung asked bluntly.   
  
The fox looking boy just scoffed. “My boyfriend owns this place, I’m just tagging along.” He waved at a brown haired man at the other side of the room. The man responded with a flying kiss.   
  
Totally disgusting.

“What is this place anyway ?” Jisung realized he didn’t know why Chan asked him to come here and where the was the dark haired boy he wanted to see.

“This is 3rd eye,” Jeongin started, taking a sip of his drink. “The boxing club of Seoul, elite of the elite, lead by my boyfriend Lee Minho. Boxe matches are organized here every tuesday, wednesday, friday and saturday. Every night a challenger try to steal the champion title, bets are made, idiots lose their money. It’s the same thing all the time.”

“Where is Changbin hyung ? Wasn’t he-”

Jisung’s question died in his throat, Seo Changbin was here.   
  
He was on the fucking ring, black boxing gloves on his hands, a loose tank top and shorts. He was the fucking champion, waiting for a challenger. 

Jisung gasped making Chan smilk. “He looks good doesn’t he ?” Chan drank his vodka shot like it was water. “He is the champion tonight, has been for more than forty days.” He explained.

So Changbin was that good ? God, Jisung just wanted to suck his dick.

Changbin waited a good twenty minutes to have a Challenger going up on the ring.

Minho’s voice in the speakers was like a starting shot. 

Changbin threw the first punch in his opponent face making his nose bleed, he showed no mercy, punches after punches. The man in front of him didn’t last long. Changbin knocked him out in only one round, Jisung mouth was hanging open the entire time. 

He was amazed, totally captivated by the older man. 

“Close your mouth honey.” Chan caressed his jaw lightly. “You are going to hurt yourself.” 

Jisung obeyed clapping his mouth shut making Jeongin laugh. “Changbin hyung is one of the best. Understand him a little hyung.” He teased finishing his cup and joining Minho at the other side.

“Is he always this feisty ?” Jisung asked making Chan crackle.

“He need to be, he is dating Lee Minho.”

The night ended quickly, Changbin’s champion title still untouched. Jisung was waiting for him along with Chan in front of the locker room door. Jeongin was helping Minho closing up the club, the fifth of them were the last present.

“So is this illegal ?” Jisung asked breaking the silence. “Like do Changbin has a salary or something ?”

  
  


“Binnie is rich Jisung, he has got the typical kdrama mansion and the old money but he does get forty percent of the bets.” Chan said typing something on his phone. “Boxing is like his side job and yes this is totally illegal but Minho is smart enough to be a sweetheart with the police.”

“Why did you told me to come here ?” Jisung asked again making  Chan look up at him.

“So you could see a real fight,” Chan put his phone away in his pocket, turning to hold his shoulders. “When I found you in that alley my heart stopped, I didn’t even know you but you were almost dead. Jisung you don’t need to waste your time fighting children, you could fight here. Changbin could help you, we could help you.”

Jisung scoffed, Chan wanted to help him ? He wanted him to stop wasting his life ? Did he saw some charity case within Jisung ? 

“I don’t work that way hyung.” He said coldly taking a step back. “I don’t care about wasting my life, I don’t like rules. If some pieces of shit asked to be punched, I will gladly do it.”

“Ji, you almost died-”

“I will die if I need to, I’m just a disappointment anyway.” Jisung cut him, not wanting to listen to any of that bulshit. He looked a last time at Chan’s face almost guilty at his sad looking face.

He didn’t even look back to the older when he left the club, his mind restless about what he had just did.   
  
He needed to move on, forget about Chan and Changbin and return to his life.

  
  
  


-

  
  


Han Jisung is nineteen when he starts studying at one of his dad med university.

He spent one year as an intern, sleeping on his textbooks and barely sleeping, forgetting about fighting. He became a work addict, totally drowning himself. 

He tried to forgot Chan, erasing his memories and his contact on his phone same with Changbin but he couldn’t. They had made a room in his heart, a room that Jisung couldn’t close, won’t close.

He had a night shift one saturday, Jisung had to work until four in the morning. He was waiting for his next patient in the urgency room. 

The clock just hit midnight. 

Jisung was getting sleepy, he could pass out on the spot, he had spent his week taking turn in different services. 

He was exhausted but had a day off tomorrow so everything was going to be alright.

“One car coming, two males, one with a stab wound and one with a severe head injury.” One of the doctor scream to make them move making Jisung curse under his breath.

The emergency car come quickly, two men are rushed into the urgency room making Jisung gasp, one of them is Changbin. His hair is blonde but it still the same Seo Changbin the younger remember. 

His body froze at the sight of blood on Changbin’s hoodie, what the hell happened ? And where is Bang- 

“Binnie !” Jisung heard someone cry out, making him look up. Chan has pink hair and his face is stained by tears. Jeongin is behind him running too.

Jisung tried to concentrate and help the others doctors to take care of Changbin but he was a lost cause, seeing his hyung in this state make his inside break. Chan didn’t seem to notice him, thanks to his newly dyed orange hair.   
  
He let the doctors work, putting Changbin in a stable position before rushing out of the room, not hearing Chan screaming his name.

He couldn’t do this.   
  
He couldn’t do this.   
  
_ He couldn’t do this. _

“Han Jisung !” Jisung froze again, Chan had followed him outside. 

“Chan hyung-” Jisung cut himself hearing Chan letting out a sob. He walked to his side encircling him with his arms, letting him cry on his shoulder. “Changbin hyung is gonna be alright, you don’t need to worry.” He rassured.

“What happened ?” Jisung asked, once the older had calmed down.

Chan sniffed a little. “He had a match tonight at 3rd eyes, he won and made some people lost all their money. When we got out his opponent was here waiting for him with a knife, I couldn’t do anything Ji. He stabbed him Jisung, I was so scared. Jeongin called 119 immediately and Minho is taking care of everything at the police station.”

  
  


Jisung felt the anger rise in him, he was going to find this piece of shit and make him pay.

  
  
  


-

  
  


Changbin’s aggressor is easy to find.   
  
With Minho’s help Jisung has got his hands on him in one week. The jerk accept to return to the ring when Jisung threaten him to drop his ass at the police station.   
  
Jisung can have a little fun with him before putting him behind bars that way.

Three days later, Jisung is dressed in his full boxer attire, his black gloves shinning on the ring. He knew Chan is watching him from the bar, a whiskey in hand, waiting for him to beat up the shit out of the fucking piece of shit.

It boost him to his maximum.

The jerk is easy to fight, call Jisung a masochist but he love pushing his face until it was totally covered by blood. 

“You fucking bitch !” The man scream trying to attack his face, Jisung dodge him easily making trip into the boxing mat.

Jisung just crouch down in front of him lifting his head by pulling his hair. “Don’t mess up with Seo Changbin next time.” He spat, giving a little tug.

He couldn’t lie to himself, he had missed boxing and working sixty hours a week at the hospital was not filling his need.

  
  
  


-

  
  


Jisung is almost twenty when he start boxing again, he wait for Changbin so be totally healed before joining him on the ring. 

He got closer to Chan and Changbin, becoming a part of their usual life. He spent more time in Chan’s appartement rather than in his own house.    
  
They did make anything official yet but Jisung knew he had some type of effect on his hyungs. He knew the little kisses they let on his forehead, on his cheek or on his neck sometimes were not that innocent. 

But none of them made a move, so Jisung just keep neutral, not trying anything. He still worked at the hospital at the emergency room but the little change that was Chan was a doctor now, he was a pediatrician.

Seeing him with little kids totally melted Jisung’s heart.

Boxing was taking another part on his life, he had gotten his place at 3rd eye.

He was close to Minho and Jeongin too, the couple coming straight from hell were really something but they were honest people, friends Jisung could trust.

It was wednesday, Jisung had to work until six in the afternoon and luckily it was also Chan’s day off so the older was picking him. Jisung was wearing one of his gray hoodie with a black bernie hiding the majority of his newly bleached hair.

Chan was a little late meaning they were also going to be late to Changbin match tonight.

The young doctor finally arrived fifteen minutes later, his black hair styled up, wearing a serious all black outfit. Did Jisung had missed something ? Why was he dressed up ?

“Hi Chan hyung.” Jisung greeted taking the passenger seat. Chan smiled at him dropping a kiss on his cheek.   
  
“Hello Jisungie.” He started to drive taking the way to his small apartment downtown.   
  
The younger frowned. “Aren’t we going to the club ?” 

“I have a surprise for you first.” Chan answered misterious.   
  
They parked in front of the building, Jisung sprinted up the stairs to open the door, Chan had given him the password long ago. The place was filled with candles and red roses making Jisung’s heart loops inside his chest. 

He almost screamed when he took note he wasn’t alone, Changbin was here, in the dinning room looking like a five-course meal himself.

“Hi Sung.” He stood up to kiss the spot Chan had kissed earlier.

Jisung blushed a furious tint of red, did they plan this or ?

“What is this ? Did you win something ?”

Changbin chuckled looking at Chan who just entered the apartment. “If I’m winning something tonight it’s your heart.”

“Don’t be silly Binnie, we already own it.” Chan scoffed and Jisung wanted to scream, it was so accurate.   
  


-

Jisung is twenty-one when his life seems stable, he was two beautiful boyfriends, a place to call home and a job.   
  


But he also is Han, a boxer and a good one at that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an hardcore 3RACHA shipper, I needed to write for them too. 
> 
> :)


End file.
